Was it a dream?
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un dia sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un dia sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mi, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**Capitulo 1**

_Was it a dream?_  
><em> Is this the only evidence that proves it<em>  
><em> A photograph of you and I<em>  
><em> Your reflection I´ve erased<em>

"_Algún día todos ustedes trabajaran para mí."_

"_Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel y audicionaré para el papel de pateador."_

"_Papa, tengo que decirte algo, estoy contento de que estés orgulloso de mi pero no quiero mentirte más. Ser parte del Club Glee y del equipo de futbol que yo puedo ser l que sea, y lo que soy..Es que soy gay._

_Lo sé"_

"_Oh, Bambi. Lloré tanto cuando esos cazadores le dispararon a tu mami."_

"_A veces es difícil apreciar lo buena cantante que eres porque lo único en que puedo pensar es en meterte una media en la boca para que te calles."_

"_Ambos son viudos. Tal vez deberían hablar."_

"_No creo en Dios, Papá. Pero creo en ti. Creo en los dos. Tu y yo, eso es lo que es sagrado para mí. Y yo..Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes."_

"_Pégame, por que no va a cambiar nada de lo que soy. No puedes sacarme a golpes lo gay que soy de la misma forma que no puedes sacar a golpes lo ignorante que eres!"_

"…_De ahora en adelante, no importa lo que ocurra, yo te cubro la espalda, ok? Aunque eso signifique aguantar un slushie de vez en cuando…"_

"_Disculpa… soy nuevo aquí…."_

"_Bisexual es un término que lo chicos gays en prepa usan cuando quieren tomarle la mano a una chica para sentirse normal por un momento."_

"…_verte cantar Blackbird fue para mí ese momento….Me mueves Kurt…. y escoger este solo para cantar contigo, nada más es un pretexto para poder pasar más tiempo contigo…"_

"_Comete esto Kate Middleton"_

"_Te amo… _

…_Y yo a ti" _

"_Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año"_

* * *

><p>"Kurt … me tengo que ir, tengo… que ir a abrir el taller chico"<p>

Kurt intentó abrir los ojos, aunque la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, era como migraña… maldita sea, debía de haberse restringido de la cafeína, pero Blaine era demasiado encantador y con tal de no levantarse de la mesa, se había sobrepasado en la cantidad de mokas que se había tomado.

Y ese pitido… "maldito seas Finn Hudson!" de seguro tenia prendido algún aparato que hacia ese infernal ruido

¿Pero por que su papá apenas iba a abrir el taller?

¿Se había quedado dormido tanto tiempo? Dios! Y había quedado de verse con Blaine temprano!

"Papa…" ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan rasposa! Se había enfermado ayer? Se había acostado sintiéndose bien… ahora, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

"Kurt? Kurt!" su papá exclamó un poco más alto, sintiendo como apretaba su mano con fuerza. Lo que le asusto mucho fue que al querer regresar el gesto, sintió que su cuerpo no respondía

"Llamen al médico, Kurt despertó!"

Al no poder entender que ocurría a su alrededor, Kurt empezó a respirar más fuerte, más rápido, aunque cada bocanada de aire le dolía. Cada movimiento que hacía era difícil y doloroso, sobre todo cuando sintió que se ahogaba con algún objeto en la garganta.

EL pitido se hizo más intenso, más rápido y más fuerte, y fue lo único que oyó mientras la imagen de su padre, se ponía borrosa frente a él.

"Kurt, chico, no me dejes de nuevo"

Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de que la luz se volviera más brillante y perdiera el conocimiento

* * *

><p>"Las pruebas salen más favorables señor Hummel, y el hecho que después de tanto tiempo Kurt haya despertado, es siempre esperanzador."<p>

"Pero… se volvió a desmayar" dijo Burt, devastado aun.

"Si, pero eso fue producto del ataque de pánico que sufrió. Tiene que intentar comprender señor Hummel, pero despertar a un estado desconocido, es siempre aterrador, no sabemos cuál es el ultimo recuerdo que guarda"

"Pero despertará de nuevo?"

"Las probabilidades son buenas señor Hummel, puede respirar tranquilo"

* * *

><p>Otra vez ese sonido irritante, un constante pitido, pero ahora sentía que podía respirar mejor y su padre seguía tomándolo de la mano. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era la cita en el café con Blaine, haber ido a casa, cena con su padre, platicar con Finn… lo de siempre, pero… por que ahora todo era tan confuso?<p>

"Enano… despertaste." Dijo Burt, mirándolo con ojos cansados, pero ligeramente brillantes

"Papá… que paso?" alcanzó a murmurar, al menos satisfecho de que no tuviera tubos metidos en la garganta.

"Kurt hijo… descansa… le voy a hablar a enfermera para que te de algo para que duermas… dice el doctor que tienes que permanecer calmado… tenemos tiempo para hablar después"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, o al menos lo intentó, pero pronto sintió que como si algo helado le recorriera el brazo, al intentar ver qué pasaba, vio una enfermera agregando algo a su suero, después, una calma y sueño pesado que no pudo combatir.

Quizás por que era la tercera vez, pero despertar con ese ruido en su cabeza no era tan malo. O quizás era porque aun tenía la mano de su papá sobre la suya. Al fin pudo abrir bien los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su papá dormido en el sillón, en la postura más incomoda del mundo, pero que le permitía poder tomarle de la mano.

Al ver mas allá del rostro cansado de su padre, vio que era noche cerrada…. Y con eso tomo conciencia completa de donde se encontraba. No eran sus paredes decoradas con buen gusto, ni sus cortinas hechas a mano, y obviamente esa horrible sabana que lo cubría no era ni por asomo las que el había escogido. Estaba en una cama de hospital.

"Papa?" dijo con la voz temblorosa

"Kurt… pensé que ibas a dormir toda la noche…." El rostro de Burt se notaba cansado, con unas ojeras impresionantes, mas arrugas que antes, pero definitivamente estaban más relajados, una leve sonrisa iluminándole el rostro

"Papá…." Iba a hablar, pero su hijo se tuvo que interrumpir por que Burt lo estaba abrazando, cuidadosamente, pero sin parecer que lo iba a dejar ir

"Pensé que te perdía hijo…. " susurró y por primera vez desde el funeral de su madre, Kurt Hummel vio llorar a su padre.

"Pa..Papá…" Kurt empezó a sollozar también aunque no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que había despertado en un hospital y que Burt estaba ahí con él. Y quizás eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por un rato.

Un buen tiempo paso, tanto que la enfermera del turno nocturno los atrapó en silencio, solo Burt tomando su mano, aun intentando respirar tranquilo después del llanto.

"Señor Hummel está bien? Kurt!" exclamó sorprendida

"Está bien, está bien….. Kurt al fin está bien"

La enfermera sonrió y los dejo solos, para que Kurt al fin pudiera preguntar qué pasaba.

"Papá….¿que paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Hijo… no pienses en eso, tienes que descasar… hablaremos de eso después…."

"Papá… mi garganta me duele, la cabeza me está matando, y siento como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera. Por favor?

"Kurt… dijo el doctor que fuéramos tranquilos."

"Papá…."

Y como Kurt, aunque estuviera en bata de hospital, viéndose más demacrado, despeinado …aun así, era capaz de mirar a su padre con esos ojos y hacerle hacer lo que él quería.

"Kurt… tuviste un accidente"

"¿Choque?" preguntó preocupado.

"No… fue en la escuela… ese día… Kurt no llegabas de la escuela, yo.. Primero me enoje porque pensé que te habías ido con Mercedes a algún lado sin avisar, pero… pero… nadie sabía nada, y no habías ido a tus clases… te encontramos ya en la noche… estabas inconsciente dentro de uno de los contenedores de basura."

Kurt abrió los ojos grandes, mientras Burt parecía revivir el dolor de esa noche

"no parecía grave… pero estabas desmayado, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaste ahí, creemos que desde el segundo o tercer periodo… no sabemos qué pasó, si alguien te atacó o te aventaron… solo que cuando llegamos a emergencias tenias una inflamación en la corteza o algo así… y desde entonces estabas inconsciente…"

La mirada de Kurt se llenó de lágrimas, intentando comprender todo

"Por que no fueron por mi antes? Donde estaba Finn? O Rachel, ella hubiera hecho un escándalo si no me tenia para pelear en el club? Blaine no habló buscándome? Donde estaban todos?" preguntó herido en más de una forma.

"Kurt, hijo… bueno, los chicos del equipo de futbol vinieron un día, los trajo el entrenador Tanaka… pero, no conozco a esa Rachel o a Blaine… Mercedes viene en las tardes un par de días, cuando descansa de su turno en Breadstix…. "

"Pero… pero… y el club? Y Glee?"

"Kurt… cuando tuviste el accidente, estaban apenas abriéndolo o eso me dijo Mercedes… pero, no hay nada de esas actividades ya hijo, ¿Por qué preguntas por eso?"

El chico ni siquiera respondió… estaba intentando poner sentido a todo… recordaba el ultimo "clavado " que le habían hecho a los contenedores, había sido el grupo de atletas liderado por Puckerman… pero ya habían dejado eso atrás no?

Ese ultimo día….

"Nueva York…. Dalton… nada de eso paso?" preguntó dudoso, sin atreverse a decir el nombre de su novio.

"Kurt… hijo, tenemos 6 meses desde que inicio el año escolar aquí…"

Podía ser…. Que todo lo había creado? Que todo había pasado en su cabeza? Que todo había sido un sueño?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

No se de donde salió esto, supongo que tuvo que ver mi hermano restregándome una vez mas el final de "Los supercampeones" (que a mi parecer es una completa crueldad), entre eso y la nueva temporada, estoy digamos exhudando Klaine por cada poro…

En resumen, será una historia corta, ligeramente angst, y compleamente fuera de canon… como todas mis historias XD

Besos! Espero leer pronto sus opiniones

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mi, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. Al menos, por que no recordaba cómo había pasado la noche del funeral de su madre, al igual que muchas cosas referentes a ella.

Era curioso, había cosas que no recordaba, que parecían un sueño y eran reales, como esas vagas memorias de su madre arropándolo en las noches o cantándole antes de dormir. Incluso las memorias más tenebrosas, más horribles, eran más bien pesadillas, cosas que pensaba que no habían pasado.

Y ahora, recuerdos que sabía eran producto de su imaginación, parecían tan reales… tanto que no podía creer que hubiera estado 6 meses inconsciente, creando una novela en su cabeza.

Burt se había ido, después de casi pelearse con todo el personal del hospital debido a su resistencia a dejar a su hijo solo, sólo cuando le aseguraron que le darían un tranquilizante ligero para que pudiera dormir, solo en ese momento volvió a abrazar a su hijo, para irse a su casa a descansar. Era notorio en la forma de caminar que un peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

Pero Kurt, se había rehusado terminantemente a tomar algo que le ayudara a dormir. "He estado dormido 6 meses…. no me hagan regresar a eso," dijo con voz importante, manejando la mirada que sabia podía domar cualquier persona. Por eso, en plena madrugada, Kurt estaba contemplando de forma ausente la ventana, intentando recordar todo…

¿Lo peor? Esa certeza de que, al igual que todos los sueños, esos recuerdos pronto se desvanecerían, pronto dejarían de ser tan intensos, tan vibrantes…

Kurt contemplaba la noche, sin sentir ya como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…. ¿no podía ser al revés? No podía ser esto una terrible pesadilla, y poder regresar a su vida, a su último año en McKinley, a sus amigos, a una casa con una familia por igual partes caótica y maravillosa, regresar con alguien que lo amaba como Blaine lo hacía?

Blaine…. Era su pensamiento más recurrente… quizás una de las peores cosas que tuvo que darse cuenta al despertar, era que seguía estando solo, tan desesperadamente solo que habían tardado un día casi en encontrarle, a nadie le importaba en realidad si habían pasado las horas y solo su padre se había percatado de su ausencia. Volvía al punto de partida, a ser un ente raro entre todos, un paria entre un montón de gente que no le comprendía.

Y no dejaba de pensar que quizás era mejor que no hubiera despertado… su realidad se pintaba tan desesperada como antes, y era difícil pensar en eso… pero ver a su padre sonreír debajo de las arrugas que se habían formado nuevas, era lo único que le podía ayudar a seguir. Recordaba esa parte de soñar que su padre había estado en coma, lo difícil que había sido para él, y solo podía imaginar que su padre había vivido algo así con el…

Ahora tenía miedo de volver a dormir, ¿Qué si pasaba algo igual de extraño? Y ahora despertaba en otra dimensión, quizás ahora en una donde ni siquiera tuviera a su padre…. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para dejar de pensar eso, aparte, ya empezaba a amanecer, y hecho bolita en el sillón cercano a la ventana, esperaba contemplar como el resto del mundo volvía a su vida normal.

* * *

><p>"Booo!" un grito fue lo que lo despertó en lugar de el pitido del aparato, eso y un abrazo que sintió que se le estaba acabando el aire. Pero todo esto rodeado de un perfume que reconocía y una sensación que no podría olvidar aunque durmiera mil años<p>

"Mercedes!" exclamo bajito por la falta de aire, y a pesar de que se sentía débil aun, intentó abrazar igual de fuerte a su amiga.

"Tu papá me acaba de avisar! Tenía que venir de inmediato!" los ojos llorosos de la chica hablaban más que sus palabras, la expresión entre alegre, asustada, aliviada y muchas cosas que no se podían explicar con palabras.

"No… no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy… bueno, supongo que tu estas más feliz no?" pero al ver la mirada compungida de Kurt, Mercedes lo tomo de la mano libre de la aguja del suero y lo miro a los ojos. "Que pasa Kurt? Luces…. Triste, ¿te sientes mal?"

"Yo... no estoy...estoy bien..." dijo sin mucho convencimiento

"ok, niño blanco, tienes menos de un día despierto y ya me estas mintiendo?"

Kurt tuvo que medio sonreír con eso. "No...No es eso 'Cedes… es que… es difícil…. Lo tenía sabes? Lo tenía todo al fin…."

Mercedes le vio con cara de no entender absolutamente nada, pero lo abrazó, sabiendo que a veces, no era necesaria decir muchas cosas.

Después de un rato, en que Mercedes intentaba ponerlo al corriente con su vida, que platicaban de cosas intrascendentes, Burt regresó, con un montón de globos azules y plateados, con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no tenía.

"Adivina que! Tienes permiso para irte a casa en un par de días!"

Kurt se mostró sorprendido, no pensaba que iría a salir de ahí pronto. "Dijeron que nada mas te acaban de hacer unos test y pruebas, y que si todo sale bien, para el viernes siguiente estarás en casa. Todavía necesitas reposo, pero si no hay ningún problema nos dan permiso de que estés en casa."

Al ver a su papá tan emocionado, supo que este mundo, era lo correcto, aunque fuera difícil…

"No puedo esperar a ir a casa."

* * *

><p>Volver a casa fue un paso extraño, no había pensado que vería jamás otra vez su sótano, pero al entrar a la habitación fue como regresar a un lugar cómodo… aunque claro, tener a Burt y a Mercedes detrás de él todo el tiempo ayudaba a la readaptación.<p>

Porque lo complicado no era la lenta fisioterapia, o los constantes chequeos en el hospital, si no poder adaptarse a una realidad que no sabía que existía y el hecho de dejar ir una realidad que extrañaba demasiado.

A veces, al despertar veía su celular esperando el mensaje de buenos días de Blaine, o esperaba ver a Carole y a Finn por la casa, era difícil darse cuenta que nada de eso había pasado, y que quizás la realidad que los rodeaba era más extraña que su fantasía.

"Ok, recapitulamos de nuevo?" dijo Mercedes sonriendo, desde que había salido del hospital, iba a casa de Kurt en las tardes, intentando ponerlo al corriente en la escuela, lo que usualmente era la menor parte del tiempo, y sobre todo actualizándolo de lo que ocurría en los pasillos de McKinley. "Me estás diciendo que en ese sueño loco tuyo, Rachel Berry era de hecho una persona agradable?" dijo riendo

"Debajo de todo el ruido y el ego, si, era agradable."

"Muchacho… tienes derretidas mas neuronas de lo que pensaba" dijo con ese acento que le salía al reírse de él. "Rachel está enfrascada con el coach Sandy en hacer Chicago, pero créeme, ese grupo no tiene la menor oportunidad de éxito, esos dos se la pasan peleando por el reflector. Suena mucho mejor tu idea de que el profesor Schuester dirigiera el club, lástima que no logramos juntar el grupo.

"Podríamos intentarlo…" dijo Kurt sonriendo al verla

"Chico, mira… en las mentadas audiciones fue Berry, el chico ese de la silla de ruedas, y la vampiro asiática. La única estrella ahí era yo."

"Vamos 'Cedes… mi papa dijo que entraría a la escuela si el director me daba la autorización de incorporarme a medio semestre, según me ha dicho, tendré que presentar un examen de regularización masivo, y lo haré, sabes que haría cualquier cosa que volver a repetir año. Así estaremos en el mismo año, y tu y yo, nos encargaremos de iniciar el club"

"Kurt… a veces das miedo cuando estas tan decidido"

"¿Qué puedo perder? Lo único que necesito ahora es un tutor, tengo para estudiar 2 semanas, así que en 10 días o menos, tengo que aprender 6 meses de clases… es una sola oportunidad y no la quiero desperdiciar."

Mercedes se le quedo viendo a los ojos. "A-ha… que no me estás diciendo Kurt?"

"Crees en el destino Mercedes?" preguntó viéndole con ojos esperanzados. Su amiga nada mas levantó la ceja. "Tengo que hacer lo posible por encontrarlo"

"Kurt… ya hemos discutido eso al cansancio. Blaine no existe… ni existirá… en serio cariño, si hubiera cerca de aquí un chico guapo, atento, buen cantante, educado, perfecto estudiante y gay, no lo hubieras detectado hace años?"

"Tiene que existir…"

"Estas loco Kurt Hummel, loco… y más loca estoy yo por andar haciéndote caso."

"Mas loca estás por no entender que las cosas pueden ser de diferente forma"

"Te refieres a todo el otro drama?"

"En mi … sueño, ahí, el club Glee nos cambió la vida a todos… a mi, me dejó ser mas honesto conmigo mismo… "

"Bueno cariño, mira, después de 6 meses de oírte murmurar un nombre de un chico, creo que tu papá y yo nos dimos idea de lo que pasaba en esa cabecita tuya"

"Mercedes! Es en serio lo que digo!"

"Bueno… tu y tu fabrica de milagros… según tu versión, si hacemos el club, seremos felices y contentos por siempre jamás?"

"No… quizás incluso tendremos que luchar por mas cosas… pero seremos nosotros… nos necesitamos Mercedes… todos, y solo quiero regresar a la escuela para poder probártelo."

"Insisto chico blanco…. Se te derritieron mas neuronas de las que pensábamos"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Me esconderé detras del sillón por que se que es una actualizacion pequeña, pero si no cortaba aqui esto se hacia un capitulo enorme y sin mucho sentido.

Muchisimas gracias por sus alertas y reviews, en serio me sonrojan y hacen sonreir a partes iguales, y por supuesto me hacen querer escribir lo mejor que pueda!

Pronto subo tmb actualizacion de las traducciones!

En el proximo capitulo, por fin veremos donde se andan metiendo aquellos que extrañamos ;)

**Besos**

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mia, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

De la manera en que Kurt lo veía, si quería recrear lo más pronto posible su "sueño", tenía que regresar a la escuela. Era lo único que podía dar inicio al _PLAN_ ( si así con mayúsculas y si pudiera, Kurt lo pondría con brillos y luces), el _PLAN_ que le regresaría a su vida como la había soñado, literalmente.

Así que se dedicó a estudiar todo lo que Mercedes le llevaba, pero era casi imposible, tantas materias y tanto que abarcar. Claro, había cosas que era sencillo entender y que Kurt podía ir aprendiendo solo, sobre todo materias como Literatura o Francés, nunca había sido un mal estudiante y sobresalía a veces en esas; pero… había otras que eran casi un martirio para él, todo lo que incluyera números, especialmente Algebra…en clase, bueno, tenía a un profesor que explicaba el tema y que podía preguntarle, ahora, en casa, tenía a su padre que no tenía la menor idea de que significaba tanto numero, a Mercedes que apenas iba al corriente con la materia y un montón de páginas de internet que no ayudaban a nada

"No lo voy a lograr" fue el dramático quejido que lanzo, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, sentado en el antecomedor, mientras Burt llegaba a casa, cargado de bolsas con comida.

"¿Qué no vas a lograr?"

"No hay manera en que pueda pasar todos los exámenes este fin de mes… "

"Kurt… te dije que si así querías, podías tomarte el resto del año escolar, quizás puedas tomar algún curso, o clases de algo, y el año que vienes repites el año."

"No!" Kurt dijo muy decidido, viendo a su padre con decisión. "No pienso durar otro año más de lo que debo en esa escuela!" Estaba aun profundamente dolido de cómo lo habían tratado. "Otro año ahí es otro año en un lugar que no quiero estar. Solo tengo que estudiar más"

"Kurt…" la voz de su padre sonó casi en un regaño. "No puedes exigirte tanto… no es bueno, menos cuando no tienes a alguien que te apoye."

"¿y como a quien le puedo pedir ayuda?" dijo en tono sarcástico, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de Burt. "Lo siento… solo estoy …frustrado…." Dijo volviendo a enterrar la cara entre los brazos, soltando el aire dramáticamente, para terminar diciendo más bien para él. "Muchas cosas dependen de esto…"

"Mira… ayer que te tomaron la muestra de sangre… afuera estaba el tablón de anuncios," se acerco a dejarle un número de teléfono mal arrancado de alguna parte. "Ofrecen pasantías a pacientes del hospital, no pierdes nada con hablar… quizás puedan darte algo intensivo"

Kurt sonrió un poco al fin, y mientras se alejaba de la cocina, porque su padre le tenía prohibido cualquier esfuerzo, que para él (claro, el podía levantar maquinaria y trabajar todo el día en cosas pesadas) un esfuerzo incluía picar verdura para la comida, así que se fue a la sala, prendiendo la televisión en un canal aleatorio.

Realmente necesitaba regresar a su vida normal… tenía ya un par de semanas en casa, sin que pudiera hacer nada más que ir y venir de su habitación y eso lo estaba matando. Así que en lo que su padre preparaba la cena, marcó al número de las tutorías.

"Hola… disculpa, estoy intentando… bueno…. Yo me dieron el número… ahm… "

Una risa se oyó del otro lado de la línea, una risa cálida, agradable… una risa que sentía que conocía.

"Wes… es de las tutorías!" gritaron lejos de la bocina. "Un segundo, te atienden en seguida." Y esa voz… la voz…. Suave, amable, cálida…. Una voz que era perfecta

"Hola, soy Wes Montgomery, ¿con quién hablo?"

Un par de segundos, Kurt se encontró con que no podía procesar dos palabras a la vez.

"Ah...yo... ah so y Kurt, Kurt Hummel… me... me dieron el numero, lo... tomaron del hospital… si...estoy hablando con lo de las tutorias?"

"Claro" al parecer Wes era educado y ni siquiera parecía notar el tartamudeo intenso de Kurt. "Ofrecemos nuestros servicios a alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria, usualmente nos enfocamos por materia, y bueno, el pago es negociable, depende de si es por hora o por tema" Le explico como si se supiera de memoria el discurso.

"Yo… ehm… tengo un examen por que perdí todo lo que va de año escolar… soy de 2°… no se si se pueda hacer algo…. Porque es en un par de semanas…. Y he estado estudiando…pero…"

"No se diga mas" lo interrumpió sin perder la caballerosidad. "Hemos trabajado con personas en tu situación y tenemos un plan de trabajo perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si me das tu correo y te mando toda la información?, así llegamos a un acuerdo, nosotros podemos empezar cuando lo necesites.

"Ah sí claro… gracias…" Kurt le dio su correo, y hasta que colgó volvió a recordar la voz del desconocido que le había contestado…Soltó el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo, al menos algo en su vida empezaba a tomar camino.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, tienes visita"<p>

Ese fin de semana, aburrido igual que el resto del tiempo que pasaba en casa, Kurt lo había dedicado a analizar el plan de trabajo que su nuevo tutor, Wes, le había mandado, el lunes empezarían con las "clases" así que no quería parecer un completo idiota frente a él.

Al oír el grito de su padre, sonrió. Realmente necesitaba distraerse y Mercedes parecía haberle oído mentalmente, así que agradeció su aparición mientras subía las escaleras, despacio, por que por alguna razón, todavía se mareaba si se movía rápido, así que fueron un par de minutos en lo que subió a la sala. Y otro par de minutos en lo que podía procesar lo que veía ahí.

Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman estaban parados, viéndose completamente incómodos, sin poder mirarle a los ojos, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

"Los chicos del equipo vinieron a ver como estabas Kurt." dijo Burt, sorprendido también.

"Ah… mi mamá me dijo que ya estabas en casa… y bueno… se nos hizo buena idea venir…" Finn levantó una bolsa llena de recipientes de comida. "Les mandó varios platillos… dijo algo de que debías de comer muy sano."

Y antes de que pudiera agradecerle en silencio a la mamá de Finn, este ya estaba siendo guiado por su papá a la cocina, dejando a un muchísimo más incomodo Puck frente a él.

"eh… y como estas?"

Kurt lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sin entender el que estuviera ahí… de Finn lo entendía…pero Puckerman?

"Bien… supongo que dentro de lo que cabe…. Nada que unos meses de seguimiento no arreglen"

"Yo…. "

Noah volteó a verlo al fin, y Kurt se sorprendió, aun mas, de que la mirada era honesta y casi con lagrimas.

"Mira… la verdad, estoy aquí porque… mira Hummel… sé que no somos ni amigos ni nada…. pero… pero si necesitas algo… lo que sea… nada más me dices ok?"

Ni tiempo tuvo de preguntar por la extraña reacción o siquiera de reaccionar él, cuando Finn salió de la cocina seguido por su padre.

"Salúdame a tu mamá, estaré en deuda con ella por esto… "

"No hay problema señor Hummel, le diré eso… gracias, que bueno que estas mejor Kurt" dijo torpemente Finn, saliendo de la casa tras Puckerman que parecía casi huir.

"Bueno… eso fue extraño" dijo Kurt aun viendo la puerta.

"Es cosa de Carole estoy seguro." Respondió Burt. "Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros con todo esto"

Al ver la mirada de su papá, Kurt sonrió un tanto maquiavélicamente. "Uhm… podríamos enviarle un arreglo de flores papá…. Digo, de ambos… por tantas molestias que se ha tomado…"

"No sería mala idea chico"

"Yo me encargo de eso, te parece?" aseveró más que preguntó, dirigiéndose al teléfono para hablar a la florería, cuando el recuerdo le pegó de golpe.

Había sido él quien lo había tirado ese día en el basurero. Había sido Puckerman el que había encabezado la "emboscada" y quien lo había tirado riendo a ese maldito basurero donde se había pegado en la cabeza y había pasado 6 meses inconsciente

Maldito Puckerman!

_"Ah…. Pero me debes mucho más de lo que crees Noah… mucho mas…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Si... se que merezco alguna especie de maldicion o algo por hacer la actualizacion tan pequeña... pero creanme q es por el bien de que avance rapido la historia... verdad q me perdonan?

Mil gracias por los reviews y las alertas... hacen mi dia siempre mas feliz con eso...

**Besos**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

"**_Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?_**

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mi, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_Paso 1: Estudiar hasta quemarse las neuronas…_

De manera sorpresiva, Wes había resultado un tutor por demás de agradable, bueno eso descontando lo que le exigía cada sesión, pero fuera de eso, tenía una sonrisa linda, ojos castaños bastante lindos y el uniforme ese curioso que tenia parecía quedarle bien… aunque dentro de él, tenía la sensación de que ya había visto ese uniforme en otro lado… y era muchísimo mejor llevado por alguien más…

"Kurt? Kurt!"

"Qué? … lo siento" Kurt se sonrojó cuando vio que Wes estaba viéndole con la ceja levantada, esperando que le respondiera. "Lo siento… me distraje"

"No lo hubiera notado jamás" dijo con sarcasmo, pero sonriendo, mientras cerraba el libro de Álgebra. "De todas maneras, ya es hora y no creo que saquemos mucho mas de la materia por el día de hoy, creo que en un par de días mas estarás preparado para el examen."

"Ahm… gracias supongo"

"No te preocupes Kurt, ha sido bastante entretenido estar en esto contigo, la mayoría de la gente que le damos tutoría no es tan… persistente en su meta."

"Y..¿Son muchos los que hacen esto?"

"Pues, son muchos los que pierden un par de semanas o un mes, los que pasan más tiempo lejos de la escuela, casi siempre prefieren perder el año."

"No… ahm… yo decía que si ustedes, si son muchos los que dan tutorías."

"Aah.. Eso, bueno, somos un equipo de varios de la Academia, en realidad, fue algo que empezamos porque uno de mis amigos es voluntario en el hospital, y la idea se nos hizo buena."

"Y… quienes son de tu equipo?" preguntó, porque necesitaba oírselo decir

"Uhm, bueno, no los conoces," dijo extrañado. "A ver, estoy yo, obvio, también Nick, Jeff, Andrew… creo que nada mas, los otros apoyan si se juntan muchas cosas."

"Oh…" dijo despacio decepcionado al no oír el nombre que quería, cada vez empezaba a creer que eso de recrear su sueño era imposible, por no decir ridículo. Había esperado que milagrosamente Blaine coincidiría con él, que de manera aleatoria se encontraría y podrían estar siempre juntos… ahora se preguntaba qué tanta fantasía había en eso.

"¿Estás bien Kurt?" preguntó Wes al verle tan serio.

"Si, gracias, solo un poco cansado. Es difícil recuperar el ritmo después de todo."

"Me imagino, bueno… no te presiones demasiado, estarás en la escuela antes de lo que imaginas, aunque no creo que eso sea algo para alegrarse." El estudiante intentó bromear mientras recogía sus cosas. "

Kurt lo acompañó a la puerta, y Wes dijo de pronto. "Como la siguiente sesión será la última, porque no celebramos y vamos por un par de cafés, cerca de Dalton hay una cafetería donde hacen un frapuccino para morirse."

Este se quedó quieto… ¿eso era como una cita o algo así? Porque bueno, Wes no era mal parecido, algo tenia de encanto en esos ojos rasgados, y tenía una linda sonrisa, quizás con otra vestimenta menos formal…. NO, no, no…tenía que enfocarse en Blaine, y ahora como le decía a su tutor que no podía salir con el... seria horrible, seria desastroso…y mientras pensaba todo eso, probablemente su expresión lo delató por que Wes se soltó riendo.

"Lo siento, hábitos de escuela de hombres… si parece que todos somos pareja de alguien ahí, es… complicado estar entre puros hombres de vez en cuando, por eso agradezco cada fin de semana que tenemos convivios con las chicas de St. Mercy. Solo lo decía porque sería una buena forma de festejar….no era como de "_Hey vayamos a tomar café dulzura!" _jajajajja"

Kurt se rio, acompañándolo hasta la puerta. "Ahí está, ya llegaron por mí. Te veo luego Kurt" le palmeo la espalda antes de salir, y dentro del jeep rojo estacionado afuera de su casa, que traía a todo volumen una canción de Katy Perry, pudo ver, o eso creyó, una masa de rizos castaños, hasta que Wes se subió y le tapó la vista.

"Tengo que ir a Dalton" se dijo, mientras empezaba a formular otro paso del "PLAN"

* * *

><p><em>Paso 2: Olvidarse del hospital de una vez por todas.<em>

"Papá, estoy bien, nada de mareos, ni ruidos, ni nada…. en serio, estoy bien"

"Mira Kurt, tampoco soy un fan de los hospitales, pero sabes bien que no es algo que podamos ignorar, no es "tuve gripa y ya no tengo nada", no, estuviste en coma 6 meses y ahora vamos a hacer cada estudio, cada fisioterapia y cada sesión que los doctores nos pidan, claro eso si quieres que te den de alta totalmente."

"Ok, ok, entendí" dijo ligeramente fastidiado, casi arrastrando los pies por los pasillos.

No era solamente que odiara los hospitales, digo, no podría ser sorprendente eso después de todo lo que había pasado, si no que también odiaba las batas del hospital, odiaba que no podía ponerse nada de arreglo personal encima los días de pruebas de laboratorio, odiaba tener que ser picoteado varias veces y puesto en observación en un aparato raro tras otro. Los días de terapia física no eran malos, un poco de ejercicio nunca hacía daño y el hecho de sentir que recuperaba el control completo de su cuerpo era un aliciente. Pero estar ahí, solo sintiéndose tan observado como una rata de laboratorio, en una bata que parecía de papel, con nada mas encima que sus calcetines, esperando que su papá regresara con su ropa, simplemente era humillante.

Y como a veces el destino decide tener un sentido del humor bastante negro, porque sentado en la camilla, balanceando los pies que flotaban sobre el piso, mirando desinteresado la pared blanca con carteles frente a él, cuando se abrió la puerta y en lugar de entrar alguna enfermera, o el doctor, o cualquier otra persona dentro del staff del jodido hospital, no tenía que entrar "el".

Perfecto aun en ese horrible traje que parecía pijama mal hecha color pistache, los ojos fijos en las hojas que sostenía y esa sonrisa que daban ganas de arrinconarlo en algún lugar.

"Kurt Hummel?" preguntó levantando la vista, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver de quien se trataba. "Eres tú? Te he estado buscando por todas partes!"

Al oír eso, Kurt se quedó bocabierto, sintiendo su corazón latir como si estuviera a punto de explotar, era él, era Blaine! Y le decía eso! Era… era…..

"No puedo creer que al fin conozco despierto al paciente de la 345!"

Era…_decepcionante._

Kurt intentó parpadear, moverse, respirar aunque sea, mientras Blaine seguía diciéndole todo amable y sonrisas, sin prestar mucha atención al posible ataque de histeria del otro.

"Y que regreso el jueves y me dicen en la Central que la habitación está desocupada! ME diste un susto al principio he? Pero me dijeron que habías recuperado conciencia y todo, así que me alegro muchísimo…. ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó acercándose a Kurt

"Yo… si…. ¿Eres mi doctor?" preguntó incrédulo.

Blaine se soltó riendo, "No, para nada… yo hago mi servicio aquí, en la escuela nos piden eso… así que soy, bueno el encargado de traer y llevar papeles, muestras, cosas así… y estuve en tu ronda por unos días… perdóname, soy un idiota, claro! No me reconoces! Blaine Anderson, es un placer al fin conocerte."

Y si, el universo de seguro tenía un sentido del humor bastante jodido porque Kurt no podía articular ni una sola palabra mientras tenia al hombre con el que había soñado frente a él. Y él solo podía estar ahí, boqueando sin poder decir una palabra, haciéndole pensar que de seguro había sufrido una conmoción mental más grande de lo que pensaba por que no podía reaccionar y solo lo veía como un estúpido pez fuera del agua.

"Ok, bueno… te veo luego Kurt, me alegra de verte ahm mejor" dijo un tanto incomodo de ver que el otro no reaccionaba, y dejo las carpetas que llevaba en el escritorio de ese consultorio, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Fue el sonido de la puerta lo que hizo que Kurt reaccionara, bueno, al menos lo intentó, porque solo se quedó viendo la puerta, recreando todas las diferentes maneras que podía haber contestado, lo que debía haber dicho en lugar de quedarse viéndole con esa cara de espantado, moviendo los pies.

Y el doctor lo halló con la cara enterrada en la camilla, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, aunque cuando levantó el rostro ante el preocupado médico, una sonrisita se puso en su cara. Al menos lo había visto, sabía que era real y que tenía relación con él. ¿No era este un gran día?

* * *

><p>"Perfecto Kurt, el ultimo cuestionario de prueba, es A+, estoy seguro que vas a pasar el examen." Ese día, habían decidido salir al café para celebrar que terminaban las tutorías y Wes solo le entregaba los resultados de las pruebas de ensayo.<p>

"Gracias Wes, tú tienes el mérito en esto, en realidad, estudiar solo hubiera sido desastroso." Kurt sonrió, e intentó sonar lo más casual que pudo. "Ahm… Conocí a otro de los tuyos… de tu escuela."

"Oh si? Y eso? Donde fue?"

"Tu amigo, el voluntario del hospital" Kurt rogaba por qué no se le notara el sonrojo.

"Ah… Blaine" dijo con un tono ligeramente diferente, con una sonrisa divertida.

"Si… creo que así se llamaba… me lo encontré el otro día."

"Si, algo me contó… que te veías "adorable" en la bata del hospital"

Kurt volvió a quedarse helado… y ni siquiera sabía si era porque Wes se había enterado del vergonzoso momento o porque Blaine se había referido a él cómo adorable."

Así que solo atinó a sonrojarse, bajando la mirada a los papeles en su regazo.

Wes se soltó riendo. "¿Qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos… un pequeño trato?" dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa, viéndose como si estuviera divirtiéndose con todo. "Tu pasas este examen… y yo, de manera completamente casual, consigo que "coincidas" con Blaine, digo, en un atuendo menos adorable?"

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido, se suponía que el del PLAN era él, no que los demás hacían planes con el… aparte que tenia Wes que ver en todo esto.

"Mmm hmm… y ¿qué ganas con todo esto?" dijo con ojos suspicaces.

Wes soltó un suspiro. "Mira, si te he de ser honesto… es… como que una situación ganar-ganar."

Kurt frunció los labios, malmirandolo.

"No...no… ok, déjame explicar, que de seguro va a sonar peor de lo que es." Wes se talló la nuca, mirando hacia afuera antes de decir de corrido. "Tenemos una apuesta con las tutorías, quien saque mejores calificaciones, bueno, a quien le damos la tutoría, se lleva todo el lote, así que me conviene que estés motivado. Espera, espera, no me pongas esa cara, no nada más es por mí, digo es por ti… tienes que ver la cara que pones cuando intentas meterlo a la conversación tan "casualmente", así que supongo, solo supongo que sería buena idea de que se vieran… aparte, en serio, si él dijo que te veías "adorable" en bata, digo, tienes mucho más oportunidades que ese estúpido de Jeremiah que ya no lo toleramos."

Kurt se quedó en silencio, procesando la información, definitivamente no era lo que quería, no era como el PLAN había sido trazado, pero, ¿Quien iba a ponerse a retar al destino si empieza al fin a poner las cosas en su lugar?

"Ok, yo saco buenas notas y tu vas a patrocinarnos una cita a Blaine y a mí, ¿trato?" dijo estirando la mano, con una mueca triunfante.

* * *

><p>Regresar a la escuela era atemorizante, por más que quisiera fingir lo contrario. Aunque estaba aterrado, se veía perfectamente arreglado, con un atuendo escogido especialmente, por que no deseaba verse débil o indefenso. Iba a regresar a la escuela donde había sufrido el acoso y hostigamiento que lo habían llevado a ese punto. Sabía que el hecho de regresar a la escuela era más que recuperar el año escolar, era enfrentarse a sus demonios y tener otra oportunidad de vencerlos.<p>

Alzó la barbilla mientras buscaba el salón, viéndose mucho más seguro de lo que sentía, sintiéndose afortunado de que estuvieran todos en clases, así no se había topado con ninguno de los deportistas y se pudo concentrar en el examen. Había muchas cosas en juego.

"Kurt, espero realmente que salgas muy bien." Will Schuester recogió el examen sonriéndole, "te extrañamos en la escuela."

"Gracias profesor" respondió agarrando la mochila y colgándosela, para salir justo cuando el timbre de cambio de clases sonaba.

Su corazón se aceleró pero solo se aferró a la correa, caminando con la frente en alto, hasta ver como varios jugadores de americano, distinguibles a lo lejos por sus chamarras de cuero, se dirigían con varios slushies en la mano.

"_Se fuerte Kurt_" se dijo a sí mismo. "_Es solo hielo, nada mas hielo…. En tu hermoso pañuelo Hermes, pero es hielo nada mas…_"

A unos pasos, cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración y se preparó para el impacto… que nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo al oír el golpe de alguien contra un casillero.

"Mira Karofsky, si te metes con Hummel, vas a tener problemas"

"¿Es tu novio Puckerman?"

"Vuélvele a hacer algo y Tanaka se entera de que tu solías tirarlo en los basureros"

"Tu…"

"Yo soy el maldito de la escuela, ¿quieres probarme?"

"Esto no queda así Puckerman… "dijo el jugador alejándose con el rostro enojado.

Kurt estaba estupefacto, sin saber que hacer o que decir, y nada mas miraba a Puck que le medio sonrió. "Te dije que iba a cumplir mi promesa ¿no?" dijo antes de seguir caminando

Fue ahí, que Kurt se dio cuenta de que, quizás su PLAN, no sería seguido al pie de la letra, pero… quizás era cuestión de dejar que el destino se encargara de los detalles.

* * *

><p><em>Ahi esta, al fin pude actualizar esta historia, creo que va siendo ya tiempo de que se conozcan estos dos no creen? Aunque, debo de confesar, que tengo una debilidad por Puckerman... uhm y si Puck entrara ahí a alborotar el PLAN de Kurt?<em>

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, me hacen el día feliz _

_Besos_

**_Sam _**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mi, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_Paso 3: Reunir al ego_

"Rachel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

La chica se paró frente a él, la barbilla levantada y con un claro gesto de reto.

"Mira Kurt, yo se que quieres aprovechar tu momento de "acabo de salir del hospital, oh soy tan valeroso, tan genial y ahora no tengo limites", pero he estado trabajando mucho en el musical, y aunque soy la única persona con talento en toda la producción, no pienso dejar que se caiga solo por que el maestro es un inepto…

Kurt la tuvo que interrumpir con su mejor sonrisa falsa. "Rachel, jamás intentaría quitarte la producción, aunque (_todos sabemos que soy mucho mejor que tu como Roxie)_". Ella lo miró suspicaz.

"uhm, entonces ¿qué quieres?"

"Quiero… proponerte un proyecto alterno" respondió con la más brillante de sus sonrisas. "Sé que no hay nada como interpretar un papel, pero te imaginas, de pie, solo tú, sin extras ni nada, cantando alguna canción de Streisand, en frente de miles de personas"

_Ok, estoy exagerando, espero me crea._

"¿Yo sola?"

"Claro… imagínate un solo en las Nacionales del Club Glee…. Solo necesitas un club que te apoye para llegar ahí ¿no crees?"

La morena se quedó pensando, mirándole fijamente. "Ok, Hummel, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mira Rachel, es bastante simple, tu y yo sabemos que Sandy es un peligro en la escuela, si no termina matando a algún alumno, termina haciéndole …otras cosas, aparte no tiene la menor idea de lo que es talento, porque de si así fuera, te hubiera puesto de inmediato como Roxy no crees?"

Rachel asintió despacio, interesándose más en el plan.

"Y se, de buena fuente, que el profesor de español es bastante mejor que él… ¿sabías que estuvo en unas finales cuando él estaba en preparatoria?

Kurt iba preparado, y le enseño el anuario donde salía el profesor Schuester con el coro, sosteniendo el premio de primer lugar nacional. "te imaginas Rachel? así nos veríamos nosotros, claro, con mejores atuendos, pero... no crees que un premio nacional es una excelente referencia para cualquier universidad... como NYDA?"

La mirada de la chica se ilumino con ambición y Kurt supo que ya la tenía en la bolsa.

* * *

><p><em>Paso 4: cobrar favores<em>

Según Kurt lo veía, la vida le debía bastantes favores, con el irónico sentido del humor que el destino tenia con él, era tiempo que el karma se equilibrara a su favor, y si el PLAN iba a funcionar, iba a necesitar toda la suerte que pudiera, aunque tuviera que ejem coaccionar a varias personas.

Un par de días después y de camino a la oficina del director, para recibir su calificación, Kurt vio una oportunidad que no podría desperdiciar.

"Noah... ¿podemos hablar?"

El jugador de americano se alejo del grupo de gente con la que estaba, caminando hacia Kurt, con una mirada entre intrigada y preocupada

"Puedes ir quitando esa cara de pena que pones cada vez que me ves Noah, no voy a ir con la policía a decir que fuiste tu quien me tiro al basurero ocasionando que entrara en coma durante 6 meses...

Puckerman se alarmo..." ¿lo sabías?"

Kurt solo puso los ojos en blanco, antes de seguir su discurso.

"Mira a como lo veo, tienes una deuda...y grande conmigo... y aunque agradezco infinitamente tu protección contra los neandertales de tus compañeros, necesito otro pequeñísimo favor...

"Ok... ¿qué sería? " pregunto dudoso, cambiando nerviosamente la mochila de hombro.

Kurt disfrutaba enormemente tener al jugador en sus manos... "alguien me dijo por ahí que tienes...cierto talento con la guitarra... y bueno, tengo planeado cierto número con el Coro de la escuela... y podría utilizar tus dones...

"¿Todavía estamos hablando de música?" preguntó levantando la ceja.

"Claro que estamos hablando de música Noah, no tengo gustos tan... radicales"

Puckerman se sorprendió, levantando la ceja, hasta se acercó un poco más a Kurt. "¿Seguro? Nadie rechaza un trozo del Pucksaaurus"

"Siempre hay una primera vez" dijo con una sonrisa, sin alejarse, Kurt estaba divertido de verle así, aunque recordó cual era su propósito. "Bueno Noah, ¿cuento contigo para una presentación?"

"Está bien Hummel, ¿Dónde y a qué hora?"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Ya sabes?" <em> El simple mensaje de Mercedes, que debía de estar en clase, lo animo un poco, porque parado frente a la dirección, no se acababa de animar a entrar por su resultado.

Sí, todo parecía fácil así, pero sabía que si entraba de nuevo a la escuela, seria revivir el mismo infierno, y honestamente no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Mas bien, le sobraban razones para estar en otra escuela, pero no quería hacerlo más difícil para su padre. Cambiar de escuela seria más estrés, y Kurt comprendía que Burt no toleraría mucho más estrés, así que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas. Al menos sabía que tenía un as bajo la manga.

"¿q ya?" Ahora era Wes el que le mandaba su 16° mensaje.

Había cosas que no se podían seguir aplazando

"Ah Sr Hummel, lo estaba esperando, siéntese por favor." El director Figgins parecía muy amable…y nervioso. "Tengo ya los resultados de su evaluación." Dijo tendiéndole una carpeta con el logo de la escuela

Kurt sintió como si un tambor sonara estrepitosamente dentro de su cabeza, de tan fuerte que sentía su corazón latir, pero con manos más seguras de lo que se sentía, abrió la carpeta, dispuesto a enterarse de la realidad.

"Es un placer poder decirle que ha tenido un resultado maravillo… 92%, solo ha tenido un par de fallos en aritmética, pero fuera de eso, sobresaliente en todas las materias." Figgins le tendió la mano, haciendo el gesto de levantarse para acompañarlo a la puerta" Lo estaremos esperando aquí el lunes entonces"

"Creo… que necesitamos hablar." Respondo Kurt, ignorando la mano y sentándose lo más seguro de sí mismo que podía aparentar. "Creo que usted está de acuerdo en que la escuela me debe bastante."

"Sr Hummel, no se a que se refiere."

"En esta escuela de porquería, donde usted está al mando, no conforme con tener que pasar por ser abusado, tuve un accidente que me ha dejado en coma durante 6 meses. Creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero."

"Bueno… yo… nosotros sabe que vigilaremos su estado de salud…"

"No, y lo sabe… nadie se da cuenta si somos aventados, si somos tirados en un bote de basura o en un baño portátil… y no puede fingir que le importa…. Por eso le tengo una propuesta."

Kurt sacó de su maletín una carpeta. "Este es un ejemplo del programa de "Cero Tolerancia a la Violencia" del Instituto Dalton, quiero que en la siguiente junta de directores, sea lo que se propone….no voy a arriesgar mi vida cada día en esta escuela."

"Sr. Hummel, hay un procedimiento…"

"Si, el procedimiento indica que cada director puede proponer mejoras al sistema educativo, si se apegan al presupuesto otorgado."

"Pues ahí tendría el inconveniente…"

"No, porque el programa funciona con los mismo fondos de la escuela… pero eso no es todo. Está demostrado que el arte ayuda a mejorar las relaciones entre alumnos, brinda espacios de entretenimiento y desarrollo y fomenta una mejor salud emocional en los adolescente. Así que mi siguiente petición es esta: active el club de Coro, sé que hay maestros, como el profesor Schuester que estarían encantados de participar…. Haga lo necesario para que nosotros podamos ensayar, y en la asamblea nos presentaremos todos. ¿Entendido?"

Figgins no pudo ni siquiera responder, porque Kurt se había puesto de pie, mirándole fríamente. "Si no cumple estas dos peticiones, me veré obligado a reportar mi caso al sindicato, a la sección de escuelas, a la prensa… a quien sea necesario… y créame, no quiere esa clase de publicidad estos días."

Lo dejo estupefacto y mejor aprovecho para salir de la oficina, antes de que se notara que estaba temblando.

Apenas llego a la seguridad de uno de los baños, se encerró en un cubículo, sacó su celular, marcándole a uno de los últimos números

"'Lo hice, lo hice Mercedes, se lo dije todo, como lo habíamos ensayado, se que estas en clase, pero… estoy todavía en la escuela, lo hice Mercedes….creo que se lo creyó todo, estoy temblando todavía chica, me…. No sé si sea buena idea mercedes, no… quiero caminar con miedo, pero… quiero regresar, quiero recuperar todo…. ¿Mercedes? ¿Mercedes…. Di algo por favor?

"Ahm… felicidades…" La profunda voz lo sorprendió y le dio escalofríos al mismo tiempo. "Lo siento, estás hablando al celular de Wes Montgomery, perdóname que no te haya dicho nada antes, pero sonabas demasiado entusiasmado y no podía interrumpirte. ¿Gustas dejarle algún recado? Estamos en práctica del equipo de soccer, así que en cuento termine su equipo de hacer el ejercicio, puedo darle tu recado."

Kurt sentía que se moría de pena, tuvo que respirar para que no le diera hipo, porque reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado del mundo.

"Oh… lo siento…" intentaba no tartamudear. "Solo… dile que le habló Kurt, de las pasantías." Se mordió el labio, queriendo sonar tranquilo y no el desastre de hace minutos.

"Oh! Kurt!" la voz se torno mucho mas cálida. "Kurt bata-verde-cama-345!"

Kurt soltó un suspiro… que buena manera de ser recordado. "Wes ha estado hablando de su alumno estrella toda la semana, en cuanto esté aquí le doy tu mensaje, tengo que irme, el entrenador está llamando al otro equipo. Gusto en saludarte Kurt!"

Kurt se quedo contemplando el celular, sabiendo que las rodillas le temblaban. _Por qué? Porque tenía que ser sus encuentros siempre tan vergonzosos?_ Pero antes de que colgara, oyó que gritaban aun por la bocina.

"Kurt! Kurt no cuelgues!"

"Sigo aquí Wes"

"Ohh bien!" El chico se oía agitado, como si acabara de correr. "¿ya? ¿Ya sabes?"

"92%" dijo con orgulloso.

"Eso es todo Hummel! Eso significa solo una cosa…. Breadstixs viernes a las 6:00… y lleva una amiga, no me hagas sufrir demasiado viéndoles a ustedes ser completamente adorables y tiernos"

"Wes!"

"jajajja sabes que así será Kurt. Bueno, me voy, vamos camino a los vestidores, ¿quieres que le tome alguna foto para ti?" dijo soltando la carcajada

"Wes!" alcanzó a gritarle antes de que el chico de Dalton le colgara.

Y por primera vez en el día, la sonrisa de Kurt Hummel fue autentica.

* * *

><p><em>Y mil años despues actualizo la historia... muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus alertas, a ver que opinan de esto... <em>

**_Besos_**

**_Sam_**


	6. Chapter 6

_"**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año****". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mia, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><em>Paso 5: Todo equipo necesita un maestro<em>

"Profesor Schuester, ¿puedo hablar con usted?"

Kurt había sobrevivido decentemente el primer lunes de regreso a clases. Por el momento ningún atleta había intentado empujarle, no había sufrido un golpe de hielo al caer un slushie en su cara, ni había terminado tirado a un lado de los lockers. Pero al mismo tiempo, era como si no existiera. Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que la política de "No bullying" incluía ser ignorado.

"Kurt! ¡Me alegra mucho que estés de regreso! Sabía que ibas a lograr pasar el examen, dime, ¿necesitas un resumen de lo que llevamos en la clase? Todavía no pasamos mucho de los verbos, así que no creo que haya problema…

"No… bueno, si sería buena idea, pero en realidad venia a verlo por otra cosa."

El profesor se quedó serio al ver la cara de nervios de Kurt.

"Ahm…. Quisiera que usted dirigiera el club de Coro de la escuela. Antes de que diga anda, ya tengo la autorización del director y está muy interesado en darle vida al Coro. ¿Qué piensa?"

"Kurt… yo… no estoy seguro..."

"En serio profesor, ya sé que usted estuvo en el único grupo de coro que ha ganado un premio nacional, y honestamente… ¿no quiere ser algo más que el profesor de español?

Will Schuester lo miró, una sonrisa esbozándose al ir considerando la idea. "Creo que no debemos perder tiempo… habrá que convocar audiciones."

"Por eso no se preocupe, creo que tenemos eso cubierto" dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

Por alguna razón misteriosa, los ensayos del Club de Coro resultaron bastante más fáciles de lo que todos esperaban, por que juntar en un solo salón a porristas, futbolistas, cantantes y divas, era mas difícil de lo que parecía, pero entre la pasión que descubrían todos por lograr algo digno del concurso, las ganas de protagonismo de todos y la extraña manera de dirigirlos del profesor Schuester, los encarriló perfectamente en esa primera semana.

* * *

><p>Pero el viernes, Kurt no tenía la cabeza en la práctica y al finalizar la hora, casi saltó sobre Mercedes<p>

"¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche?"

"uhm no sé, cenar en la casa, ¿quieres ver alguna película? Podemos rentar Sex and the city y llorar por los zapatos de Sarah Jessica Parker."

"No…no me refería a eso precisamente." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo nervioso, dios! No podía ser que desde ahora se estuviera volviendo un manojo de nervios!

"Suéltalo entonces, porque tienes cara de que algo planeas"

"¿No quieras salir en una cita?"

"Contigo… Kurt, pensé que…"

"no, no, no…. Ahm, algo así como una cita a ciegas…. "

"Explícame bien eso."

"Ahm… te acuerdas ahm.. bueno, de mi tutor?"

"Del chico del colegio ese? Resulto que era gay después de todo?"

"No, no, no" Kurt tuvo que tomar aire para explicarle todo a la chica que lo veía con sospecha. "Mira, Wes, resulta que… conoce muy bien a Blaine, a mi Blaine… y tenemos una pequeña apuesta, que gane obviamente, le dije que si lograba sacar una calificación alta el tendría que llevar a Blaine a un "encuentro" casual. Y bueno, sería raro que yo estuviera solo sentado en Breadsticks no? Por eso, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…¿quieres ir conmigo?

Mercedes lo vio fijamente antes de sonreír. "Kurt Hummel! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto antes! Ahora no hay forma de que logremos idearte un atuendo fabuloso y completamente perfecto a tiempo para ir a cenar… mas te vale que ese Wes sea tan simpático como dices, porque realmente, eso de estar de mal tercio, no es algo bonito, así que mínimo espero sea agradable el tipo.

Kurt soltó el aire aliviado, antes de abrazar a su amiga. "Gracias, gracias, gracias! 'Cedes, no tienes idea de lo nervioso que estoy, las pocas veces que lo he visto, ha sido un desastre!

En ese momento, Kurt se dio cuenta, de a pesar de lo que le había pasado, la vida parecía querer pagarle el desequilibrio karmico o algo así, por que tenia cosas buenas con él, como su amistad con la chica que no dejaba de hablar de posibles atuendos y de que hablarían en la "cita".

* * *

><p><em>Paso 6: Aprovecha las oportunidades<em>

"Te dije que saliéramos más temprano!" Kurt iba un punto menos que histérico, culpando a Mercedes por el retraso, aunque había sido él quien se había tardado una eternidad en decidir cual bufanda llevar, o cual abrigo, o si estaba bien peinado, o si tenía demasiada loción encima, o si mejor no iba….

Para nada era lo que había planeado Kurt, él había planeado llegar unos 10 minutos antes, esperar en la mesa, y que casualmente se acercaran ellos, ahora, parecería que lo estaba acosando… una más para agregar a las gracias que había hecho frente a él.

Así que cuando llegaron al restaurante y los vieron sentados, Kurt sintió como si las rodillas empezaran a temblarle… _"Contrólate Hummel_" se dijo a su mismo. "Tú puedes ser encantador y simpático"

Mercedes lo tomó de la mano, caminando como si nada mas fueran a pasar cerca de la mesa ocupada por los dos chicos, que aun lucían sus uniformes de Dalton

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt respiró hondo, sonriendo como solo él había aprendido a hacerlo

"Wes! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí!"

"Igual… mira que encontrarnos es una coincidencia!" Y Kurt quiso golpearse al ver las nulas cualidades histriónicas del chico de Dalton. "¿van a comer?¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? Creo que es lo mejor, verdad Blaine? Verdad que no esperamos a nadie?

Los otros 3 se le quedaron viendo a Wes que nada mas balbuceaba incoherencias, hasta que finalmente se calló

"Si no es molestia, podríamos sentarnos aquí, ¿está bien?" ofreció con una sonrisa radiante Mercedes, que empezaba a considerar que la idea de acompañar a Kurt había sido bastante afortunada.

"Claro, entre mas mejor." Respondió Blaine sin dejar de ver al sonrojado Kurt.

Se sentaron frente a ellos, Blaine frente a Kurt, y Mercedes frente a Wes que apenas alcanzaba a disculparse sin mucho sentido.

"Te ves bastante mejor"

Kurt abrió los ojos sin entender.

"Después del hospital?"

"oh.. Gracias" Kurt bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir, no quería sentir que Blaine lo miraba con pena.

"Digo, te veías bastante bien ahí, bueno, no es eso, digo, eres el paciente mas atrac.. Digo, que no te veías como enfermo, digo…"

Wes ahora soltó la carcajada

"Lo que el ilustre joven acaba de decir, es que le da gusto de verte fuera del hospital y con tan buen semblante" Wes parecía ser el mismo bromista de siempre. "Disculparas nuestra natural habilidad para establecer una conversación," dijo irónico, sonriendo, "Pero es parte de la educación en Dalton, volverte un desadaptado social cuando hay gente sin blazer alrededor."

Los cuatro se rieron, relajándose, platicando de cosas sin importancia, sintiéndose cómodos en la conversación, aunque Kurt se sonrojara cada vez que Blaine volteara directamente a preguntarle algo.

Después de comer, y de cubrir los temas más comunes, entre las calificaciones de Kurt, el coro que se empezaba a formar en una escuela y el que estaba perfectamente armado en la otra, los amigos, música, de pronto, parecía que nada mas estaban ellos dos, girados uno hacia el otro, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, sintiéndose extrañamente en confianza.

Blaine se le quedó mirando, sonriendo de una forma bastante particular, hasta que Kurt no pudo aguantar más y preguntó "¿Qué? Oh no me digas que tengo algo en la cara!" dijo limpiándose las mejillas, hasta que Blaine riendo le detuvo.

"No, no es eso." Su sonrisa era cálida, al menos los suficientemente cálida como para hacer sentir a Kurt un agradable cosquilleo en toda la piel.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es… es raro. Verte, así… es como….olvídalo."

"No… dime"

"Va a sonar bastante perturbante, mejor no preguntes."

"Ah no, ahora me dices! Eso solo hace que me preocupe lo que estabas pensando!" dijo Kurt riendo.

"Ahm…" Blaine parecía cohibido, más cuando se rascó la nuca, la mirada hacia otro lado. "Me prometes no enojarte, o pensar que soy raro?

"Imposible, ya creo que eres bastante raro." Respondió con una sonrisa, rozando su mano. "Anda dime… la intriga me mata" dijo dramáticamente, para quitarle seriedad al momento.

"Ok, es solo que… te vi durante meses… dormido. Bueno, sé que no estabas dormido… pero parecía eso… parecía… ahora vas a decir que aparte de raro soy infantil, pero… recuerdas el cuento de Blanca Nieves o el de la Bella Durmiente… algo así me venía a la mente cuando iba a tu habitación… no..no.. ves? Te dije que sonaría mal… es que… te veías tan tranquilo, como si solo estuvieras esperando que alguien llegara… y ahora…."

"¿Y ahora parezco mas a los enanos del cuento que a la princesa?" bromeó Kurt, sobre todo porque su corazón estaba latiendo desesperado al oírle hablar así

"No… ahora eres real…" dijo mirándole a los ojos… ambos se quedaron así, contemplándose, a media oración, con miedo de que el mundo real se interpusiera entre ellos…..

Y el mundo real hizo su aparición, por que el celular de Blaine sonó fuertemente con "Firework" y salieron de ese momento.

"Hola… sí, estoy un poco ocupado…. No me dijiste que saldrías temprano… yo..Yo.. No, no tengo el auto, estoy con un amigo… es un amigo de la escuela… si…" Blaine soltó un suspiró. "Ok, estoy en Breadsticks, pasa por mi si quieres…" dijo resignado antes de colgar el teléfono

Las otras 3 personas en la mesa se habían quedado calladas, esperando a Blaine

"Ahm… lo siento Wes, tengo que irme… Kurt, Mercedes, me dio mucho gusto verlos…" dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y le dejaba un par de billetes a Wes, que se levantó a seguirlo, murmurando algo, visiblemente molesto

"¿Qué fue eso Kurt?" preguntó la chica, sin entender el insólito proceder.

Kurt nada más se encogió de hombros, sin saber o sin querer entender la llamada… todavía resonaban en sus oídos esas palabras…. "_ahora eres real" _.

Después de unos minutos, solo regresó Wes, su rostro entre enojado y sorprendido. "Lo siento Kurt… se suponía que ese idiota trabajaba hoy."

Ante las cejas levantadas de los otros dos, siguió diciendo. "Jeremiah, el idiota de Gap que lo trata como su mascota." Soltó un suspiro. "No creo que haya pagado muy bien mi apuesta, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes Wes, no es tu culpa."

* * *

><p>Quien era Jeremiah, porque Blaine actuaba así, y los detalles relacionados, pasaron a segundo plano ese fin de semana, cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido<p>

"_Espero no te moleste, le pedí a Wes tu número… me alegró mucho verte el viernes, cuídate mucho! Blaine"_

Después de una aireada disertación con Mercedes acerca de los porqués y los como de ese mensaje, como 10 minutos después contestó el mensaje

"_También me dio mucho gusto verte! Que tengas un buen fin de semana! No hagas nada que yo no haría ;) Kurt"_

Eso tenía que significar algo bueno, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Ok, mil años despues, gracias a quien siga por aqui, esta historia a pesar de que ya esta toda boceteada, me sigue sacando canas...<p>

**Besos**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mi, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

-9:15 am: _¿Sabes que nunca he entendido? Para que te piden tu nombre en la cafetería, si de todas formas te van a llamar por uno que se inventan._

_- 9:17 am: Ah sí? Ya no eres el ilustre joven Anderson?_

_-9:18 am: No, ahora soy Baby Anderson_

_-9:28 am: Kurt?_

_- 9:29am: Jajajaj lo siento, casi me ahogo de tanto reírme baby! ;)_

_-9:32am: Me alegro que mis tragedias te diviertan. ¿Qué no sabes que el cambio de identidad tiene repercusiones graves para mi autoestima? 0.0_

_-9:34am: Bueno, eso te pasa por ir a esos lugares sin supervisión adulta :P_

_-9:36am: XD en serio? Bueno, a la próxima deberías de ir conmigo, no sea que vuelvan a cambiarme de identidad _

_-9:40am: pues… sería buena idea…¿Qute te parece el martes?_

_-9:48am: Blaine?_

_-9:55am: Lo siento! Ocupadísimo! Nos vemos más tarde!_

Ok, eso no podía ser bueno ¿o sí?

Kurt había estado un par de semanas en las nubes. Y gran parte de la culpa de esto la tenía Blaine. Desde el primer mensaje de Blaine, habían tenido estas conversaciones bizarras, siempre casuales, empezaron el día que Blaine le mando un mensaje criticando uno de los atuendos de Project Runaway, y de ahí en adelante, los mensajes era una parte importante en el día de Kurt, sacándole una sonrisa aunque el equipo de deportistas le quisiera hacer la vida imposible

Pero…. Después de ese último mensaje, ya no supo que había pasado… por qué no respondió ya los mensajes, ni volvió a mandarle… incluso, cuando estaba viendo ANTP, había esperado un mensaje criticando la sesión de fotos… pero nada…

¿Y si lo había presionado demasiado? ¿Y si lo estaba imaginando todo? ¿Y si toda la historia que tenía en su cabeza, nada más le estaba haciendo ver las cosas de otra forma que no estaban pasando?

"Hey!" Kurt levantó la vista del libro que tenia abierto en la misma página desde hace 15 minutos, para hallarse a Rachel frente a el

"¿puedo preguntar que se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Yo… yo… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por qué hace 10 minutos que sonó el timbre y aun estas en medio del salón vacio, el Profesor Schuester me mandó para asegurarme que estas bien."

"Ah… si no hay problema" contestó distraído, levantándose y juntando sus cosas.

"Mira Kurt, se que tienes algún problema, y como tal, no puedo permitir dejarte así, porque afectaría directamente a mi actuación en la presentación y jamás permitiría que algo opacara mi brillo, y la verdad, debo admitir, que eres de los únicos que puede hacerle coro a mi inigualable talento, así que me dices que está ocurriendo para resolverlo o dejas de andar por la escuela con esa cara."

"Oh genial! Mira Rachel por una vez en tu vida, podrías no pensar en ti! Si me siento mal, no es tu problema!

"Al contrario Kurt." Mercedes se les unió

"Tu también?"

"Pues sí, pero no por las mismas razones de la Srita. "Centro del universo", has estado muy raro desde hace días… y antes de eso estabas muy feliz."

"No pasó nada"

"Blaine te dijo algo?"

"No."

"Kurt…"

Finalmente estalló "No! No me dijo nada! No me ha hablado, porque soy un idiota que pensó que el hecho de que hubiera soñado con él, significaba que tuviera algún interés en mi!"

Las chicas se quedaron viéndole asombradas

"Perdón… yo… ¿podemos ir al ensayo nada mas? En serio… no quiero hablar de eso." Así que las chicas mejor le siguieron viéndole preocupadas.

Y realmente todos notaron el cambio en ese ensayo, eran los últimos días que tenían para prepararse para la Asamblea y la presentación frente a todos, y Kurt no era el mismo. Días anteriores había peleado con Rachel por el control, había animado a Mercedes, había ensayado la coreografía e intentando hacer que todos se decidieran por un vestuario menos insípido, pero esa tarde, nada mas estaba ahí, haciendo lo que le decían, moviéndose a donde le decían.

"Profesor, ¿puedo retirarme?"

"Claro Kurt… ¿te sientes bien?"

"Solo… me duele la cabeza….¿no hay problema?"

"Adelante… "

Kurt agarró sus cosas y se fue a su locker, para guardar todo antes de irse. Ese era el plan antes de que un golpe lo aventara sobre los casilleros.

Era algo que no pasaba ya desde que había regresado, pero el miedo volvió como si hubiera sido ayer…

"¿Dónde está tu novio ahora princesita?" Dave Karofsky estaba frente a él, su puño cerrado en la puerta del locker, a centímetros de su rostro

"Tan interesado estas en mi vida sentimental que tienes que esperarte a que salga para preguntarme?" respondió viéndose más valiente de lo que se sentía.

Otro golpe contra los lockers… Kurt nada mas apretó los labios, viéndole directamente a los ojos… por favor, que le dejara un moretón para poder ir con el Director.

"¿No te bastó una ida al hospital? ¿Por qué regresaste?" Karofsky parecía realmente enojado, mas porque Kurt no respondió nada, solo lo veía desafiante

"Atrévete …"

"Kurt!"

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, nada mas sintió el jaloneo, pero de pronto alguien más lo agarraba de los hombros, pero más delicado

"Estas bien?"

Kurt abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la imagen de dos chicos de blazer azul que no conocía, sosteniendo a Karofsky, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta, que frente a él, tenía una mirada color miel, mostrando una profunda preocupación

"Kurt…¿estás bien?"

"Bl..Bla…Blaine! Pero tú no me hablabas!" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, claro que apenas dijo eso, se arrepintió, porque Blaine bajó la mirada. "di…digo.. Si, sí, estoy bien… no..No me pegó… solo… me aventó… "

En eso, el profesor Schuester llegó encarrerado, escoltado por Wesley…

"Kurt, ¿Estás bien?" Al menos ahora solo asintió, asombrándose de que ahora si todos le preguntaran como estaba. "Dave… tendrás que acompañarme con el director…." Dijo en un tono más serio, los otros chicos de Dalton lo soltaron y este siguió al profesor, con la mirada al ´piso y los labios apretados.

Y apenas estaba saliendo, cuando el resto del club Glee llegó corriendo, claro que la mayoría se desconcertaron al ver a los Warblers ahí, rodeando a Kurt.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Mercedes acercándose

"Espías! Están espiándonos!" Rachel gritó, pero afortunadamente, entre Tina y Artie lograron sacarla del aula, para que no estuviera haciendo escándalo.

"Hola chica!" Wes sonrió deslumbrantemente, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que no causaba mucha impresión y aun esperaba la respuesta. "Yo… bueno, yo pensé en venir a verte… tu sabes… tenia días sin saber nada de ustedes….y los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarme… y bueno, Blaine es el del auto… no podíamos venir sin el…."

Blaine seguía viendo el suelo, sobre todo por qué sintió que se le quedaban viendo.

"Estos son Nick y Jeff, también están con nosotros… digo es obvio por el uniforme… ahm… entonces… ¿Cómo estás?" Wes empezó a balbucear, nervioso por la mirada de Mercedes sobre él, porque Kurt y Blaine veían el piso, viéndose incómodos y los otros dos Warblers con cara de confundidos…

"Wesley, algún día aprenderás a dejar de hablar si estas nervioso?" dijo finamente Jeff, haciendo que los demás se rieran y así pudieran relajarse. "Oye, Mercedes, verdad? ¿Podrías decirme donde está el auditorio? Nos dijeron que los próximos regionales serán aquí, y la verdad queríamos ver el escenario para calcular espacios para la coreografía."

"Ves Wes?" dijo ya sonriendo la chica. "Al menos esa mentira suena bien. Vengan, les muestro el lugar."

Todos salieron, platicando más relajados, pero Blaine detuvo a Kurt.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ya les dije… si, no me pasó nada… no me alcanzó a golpear ni nada."

"Pero no decía nada mas por eso…yo… la amenaza a veces es suficiente…"

"Soy un tipo más duro de lo que parezco Blaine." Kurt contestó, entre desafiante y herido. "Aguanto más golpes de los que creerías."

"No tienes que aguantar amenazas de los otros alumnos Kurt."

"No lo decía por eso."

El silencio se hizo, hasta que Kurt agarró su mochila del piso. "Creo que tengo que irme."

"Lo siento." Dijo bajito el Warbler

"No te preocupes Blaine, no es como si me debieras algo." El tono sonó más amargo de lo que pretendía, "Aparte, supongo que tener novio debe de ser absorbente." No pudo evitar soltar ese comentario.

"No tengo…"Blaine se veía claramente incomodo, viendo el piso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su celular volvió a sonar con "Firework"

Kurt nada mas lo miró haciendo una mueca, y empezó a caminar…

Blaine soltó el aire frustrado, antes de contestar.

* * *

><p><em>Paso 7: A veces la realidad es mejor que los sueños<em>

Los días siguientes parecía realmente irreal, ahora toda su atención estaba enfocada en el problema del abuso que no solamente él, si no mucha gente dentro de los pasillos de la escuela estaban sufriendo.

Quizás lo único que se necesitaba era que alguien lo dijera primero, o que tuviera el valor de señalar a su abusador, pero a partir de que Kurt denunciara a Karofsky, fueron saliendo acusaciones contra varios alumnos, acusaciones tan variadas como asombrosas a veces, pero que tenían que ser resueltas de alguna forma.

Y con Kurt siendo parte del comité, como portavoz de todas las reformas que se estaban implantando en la escuela, entre los que destacaban los grupos de apoyo para quien sufría abuso y las sesiones grupales e individuales para los que habían sido acusados de bullying, fue absorbido por la corriente de los eventos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de eso minutos antes de la presentación en la asamblea.

Por los altavoces sonaba la voz del director, explicando las nuevas políticas contra el abuso y acoso escolar, las reglas que harían, al menos en teoría, la convivencia entre alumnos más sencilla

El club de coro estaba reunido en bastidores, todos nerviosos y emocionados, vestidos sencillamente de negro… después de mucho ensayar, habían decidido arriesgarse con una coreografía bastante llamativa, con efectos especiales incluidos.

"Y para finalizar la asamblea, tenemos una presentación del Club de Coro… con ustedes New Directions…" el director les anunció, recibiendo una tibia bienvenida de los otros estudiantes

Kurt sentía los latidos de su corazón en las orejas, pero estaba emocionado, más cuando empezó a oírse la música. Y aunque Will Schuester tenía el papel protagónico, y Kurt nada más estaba en el fondo de la coreografía, la canción quedaba perfectamente combinada, la lluvia que habían montado los de escenografía se veía maravillosa y las voces sonaban como debía ser.

Había sido una buena idea del profesor y de la maestra sustituta Holly, mezclar Umbrella de Rihanna y la antigua "Singing in the Rain", aparte, la coreografía con el agua y las sombrillas llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para captar a los estudiantes y que se engancharan con esta.

En momentos así, que Kurt se perdía en la música, era todo diferente… todo lo demás era borroso, solo importaba la música y el cómo poder interpretarla…

Al terminar la canción, terminaron sonrientes y respirando agitados, la gente empezó a aplaudir decentemente, aunque no era la ovación de pie que Rachel esperaba, al menos no fue la lluvia de slushies que Artie había augurado.

Todos emocionados, regresaron al salón donde se habían preparado, brincando y hablando emocionados, como si hubieran acabado de ganar las Nacionales. Al menos para Kurt, casi era así.

Poder cantar, estar en un escenario, tener un grupo que le apoyara, la emoción de todo, sumado a lo pasado en días anteriores, era casi tan bueno como su "sueño"

"¿Contento Kurt?" preguntó Mercedes abrazándolo.

"Muchísimo!"

"Más que en tus locuras?"

"Al menos esto es real…" dijo con cierta sonrisa triste… lamentaba mucho lo de Blaine, pero… a veces era necesario dejar ir la fantasía para disfrutar de la realidad.

"No te precipites chico" dijo con un guiño, empujándolo al auditorio, ahora vacio.

"¿Se te olvido algo?" preguntó Kurt extrañado

"No, pero a ti si" la sonrisa de Mercedes era amplia cuando las luces se apagaron, y empezó a oírse un coro de voces armonizando….

_You think I'm pretty without my makeup on… you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…._

* * *

><p>Ok, la presentacion se supone que es http :  youtu . be / nyR0J8bgmgo (sin espacios) y se que no se ve muy bien, pero no la hallaba por ningun lado.

Gracias por estar por aqui y por sus comentarios! muchos besos! **Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Kurt Hummel ha tenido un muy buen año". ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt despertara un día sin todo lo que le rodea en ese momento. Sin New Directions, sin sus amigos o su nueva actitud y lo peor de todo, sin Blaine a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido un sueño?**_

**Disclaimer**: Aunque la historia es mi, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on… you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…_

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Un grupo de chicos vestidos con blazers azul marino, todos uniformados perfectamente, haciendo una coreografía en una versión a capella de Katy Perry.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love…we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever…_

Y dirigiendo al grupo, Blaine cantaba con una sonrisa, mientras hacían esos ridículos y tiernos brinquitos al ritmo de la canción.

Casi ni sintió como Mercedes lo codeaba, emocionada por la actuación frente a ellos. Kurt nada mas sintió como el sonrojo le subía por todo el rostro… porque ¿era para él? ¿Blaine le estaba cantando a él?

_Cálmate Kurt_ se dijo a sí mismo, ya que necesitaba respirar profundo _¿Y si esto es por Mercedes?_ Wes también estaba en el coro, y se veía bastante feliz cantando, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa coqueta. Quizás Blaine nada mas estaba ahí para ayudar a su amigo. Quizás nada más se estaba imaginando que Blaine lo miraba sonriendo, que la canción parecía para él, que no podía creer que un hombre se viera tan guapo cantando algo tan cursi.

_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight…._

La canción terminó con todos los chicos formados en una V, sonriendo y perfectamente sincronizados mientras las luces se apagaban.

Por unos segundos, todos quedaron en silencio…hasta que los aplausos emocionados de Rachel Berry, que parecía haber superado todo eso de gritarles "espías" cada vez que los veía, hicieron que los demás aplaudieran también. Todos excepto Kurt.

Los Warblers sonrieron y se despidieron con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, saliendo por los lados del escenario, menos Wes, que brincó al auditorio, derecho a Mercedes, que estaba visiblemente sonrojada, y Blaine, que nada mas veía, con una expresión entre anhelo y miedo a Kurt.

"Creo que espera que digas algo…" dijo Wes en tono de broma, empujándolo al escenario, aunque después jaló a Mercedes de la mano, sacándola del auditorio… hasta Rachel desapareció, dejándolos a los dos solos, cada quien sin moverse, sin verse uno al otro, sin saber que decir.

"Eso…eso fue…"

"Demasiado?"

"Lindo… muy lindo" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, caminando cada quien un paso hacia el frente.

"No estaba muy pulido… "

"Les quedó adorable…"

"Oh bueno… no sé si sea eso lo que buscaba." Dijo sonriendo al fin como siempre. Blaine se sentó en la orilla del escenario, los pies balanceándose, mientras Kurt se acercaba, a apoyarse a su lado.

"Bueno, estuvieron deslumbrantes, arrolladores y capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. ¿Mejor?"

"Mejor."

"Egocéntrico."

"Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Estuvimos suficientemente deslumbrantes como para quitarle el aliento a un importante miembro del comité de cero tolerancia al acoso escolar?" dijo enarcando una ceja

"Ah, veo que has estado hablando de mi a mis espaldas, veo que Mercedes tiene una debilidad para mantener la boca cerrada cerca de los blazers." Ante la mirada interrogante de Blaine, terminó respondiendo. "Pero sí, creo que el comité estará muy contento"

Ambos se quedaron callados, viendo el piso del escenario, Blaine dio un pequeño brinco para bajarse, quedando de pie frente al castaño. Este, al sentir que se aproximaba mucho, nada mas dio un pasito hacia atrás, viendo el piso, y se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir.

"Supongo que a tu novio también le fascina cuando le cantas"

Blaine se sonrojó, pero intentó buscar la mirada de Kurt cuando respondió. "Jeremiah se avergonzaba cuando le llegue a cantar en público. Eso era nada mas una de las cosas que prefería esconder de mi. Por eso, creo que va a ser bastante feliz con ese tipo de la Ohio State que acaba de conocer."

Kurt quiso decir algo, pero Blaine lo interrumpió. "Cantar es una de las cosas que más me gustan… me siento, diferente cuando puedo cantar, no me importa si canto enfrente de una auditorio, si le canto a mis sobrinos para que se duerman, o canto para mí. Cantar me libera, usualmente, cantando puedo decir las cosas que no puedo frente a frente." Blaine levantó un dedo, como pidiendo que le dejara continuar, Kurt se quedó callando, viendo el conflicto que parecía haber en los ojos castaños.

"Y cada vez que te cantaba…. Sé que es una idiotez, pero… parecía que sonreías Kurt. Sueno terriblemente psicótico verdad?" dijo apenado, sonrojándose levemente. "Aunque ni siquiera me escuchabas, parecías sonreír cada vez que te cantaba cuando estabas en el hospital…. Y sonreías mas cuando escuchabas esta," dijo sonriendo a su vez, señalando el escenario.

Kurt quería dejar de sentir las mariposas en el estomago, que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco, porque no era justo, que con solo oírlo cantar, toda la fantasía en su cabeza se reprodujera, y no era justo porque Blaine se había portado muy raro con él, y Blaine había tenido novio… y no quería salir herido de nuevo.

"¿Y ahora que no tienes novio puedes venirle a cantar al Bello Durmiente?" dijo ligeramente más acido de lo que hubiera querido

"No, ahora puedo venir a cantarle a alguien que sonríe cuando canto," dijo levantando la ceja. "Sé que debí decirte esto antes… mas bien, debí darme cuenta de muchas cosas antes, pero… imaginé esto muchas veces, todas las tardes que me tocaba estar contigo, te platicaba lo que haríamos, que te invitaría a salir, que iríamos al café, cosas así… y luego despiertas, y eres más asombroso de lo que pensé, no solo eres encantador, eres un luchador, tu sólo te has convertido en una inspiración para mas personas… y yo me sentía como un idiota y un acosador, y toda esta idea era cada vez más patética….

"Ok, lo de hablar sin filtro es igual en todos los alumnos de Dalton, verdad?" bromeó Kurt, y lo tomó de una mano, para que lo viera a los ojos.

"Blaine… yo… soñé mucho tiempo… una vida, diferente… ahora entiendo por qué soñaba canciones de Katy Perry, pero… no nos conocemos… tu...y yo, realmente, tenemos una imagen muy rara del otro." Decir eso era condenadamente difícil, por que técnicamente le estaba poniendo trabas.

"Ok, eso es razonable, permíteme arreglarlo." Blaine se paró muy derecho frente a Kurt, se estiró el saco para parecer más alto y le tendió la mano. "Hola, Blaine Anderson, estoy en Dalton, me gusta cantar, obviamente canciones de Katy Perry aunque Disney es mi gusto secreto para interpretar. Me encantan los perros, soy alérgico a las tortugas, mi bebida preferida es el café con una pizca de canela y me encantan los musicales."

Kurt estrechó su mano, todavía un poco perplejo. "Ahm no te faltó decir que tu sueño es la paz mundial?" dijo riéndose, pero Blaine le levantó la ceja sin soltarle la mano.

"bueno, bueno… está bien. Soy Kurt E. Hummel, no me preguntes que significa la E, estoy estudiando en McKinley, tengo poco que me incorporé a la escuela tras un accidente, y esa es una razón por la cual estoy en el comité de cero tolerancia al acoso, me encanta cantar y actuar, prefiero interpretar algún show de Broadway, aunque tengo que pedir permiso si quiero cantar algo de Barbra Streisand, mi obra preferida es Wicked, me gustan los gatos, me dan miedo los perros grandes, odio los sluhies y mi actividad secreta que disfruto, es ayudarle a mi papá en el taller que tiene." Esto último le ganó una mirada de sorpresa de Blaine.

"Bueno, Kurt Hummel, te gustaría salir conmigo?"

* * *

><p><em>Paso 8: Disfruta el presente<em>

A veces, la vida pasa demasiado rápido, como cuando estás en coma y 6 meses parecen que apenas te dormiste la noche anterior, o demasiado lento, como cuando sientes el miedo recorrerte al ver una chamarra de piel roja aproximarse en el corredor y no sabes si será tu próximo golpe.

Pero a veces… el tiempo a veces parece detenerse, como cuando estas contemplando los ojos color ámbar más maravillosos del mundo, que brillan cada vez que sonríen.

"Te lo juro! Wes empezó a gritar y a pegarle a la mesa con el mazo, que sigo sin saber de dónde lo sacó, porque por mucha tradición que insista que es, yo no recuerdo que el año pasado James hubiera tenido uno así, pero en fin, todos estaban brincando en los sillones porque Pavarotti seguía en una de las orillas de las columnas y nadie lo alcanzaba, te juro que ha sido lo más gracioso que ha pasado en un ensayo de los Warblers! Jeff subió a youtube todo el asunto, aunque más que nada se oyen mis carcajadas al ver a Thad caerse de la mesa!"

Esta era la novena o decima vez que salían. Ninguno de los dos las había llamado "citas", pero todos (incluyendo los coros de Dalton y McKinley) sabían que eran eso. Salidas a tomar café, salidas al cine, al teatro cercano, salidas a comprar ropa (prueba superada para Blaine!), días de campo (prueba superada para Kurt!), o simplemente pasar tiempo juntos. Si no estaban juntos, estaban hablando por teléfono, o mandándose mensajes.

Y Kurt estaba disfrutando cada momento de esos días. Después de arreglar, o más bien dejar en el pasado el incidente del _que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado-pero-en-serio-Blaine?-rizos-pelirrojos?-estas-bromeando-verdad?_, todo parecía ir más sencillo.

Comparando con su fantasía… bueno, era muy diferente. Empezando con que el extraño polígono que se había convertido el Coro entre tantas idas y venidas de las relaciones era demasiado extraño. Las combinaciones de su mente daban paso a otras donde Sam y Quinn estaban juntos, Finn estaba saliendo con una porrista diferente, Rachel estaba muy emocionada conociendo a Thad, Mercedes y Wes seguían saliendo, Mike y Brittany parecían pareja y al parecer, Tina y Artie eran la pareja más estable… al menos esos días.

Quizás no tenia aun a su hermanastro, pero decididamente empezaba a ver a Carole mas seguido por la casa de los Hummel, y quizás el profesor Schuester lo que necesitaba era a alguien más relajado y divertido como Holly para ser más feliz… quien sabe, pero las cosas se iban acomodando, poco a poco.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"Perdón?"

"Te quedaste viendo a la nada…¿ya fue suficiente de las aventuras de los Warblers por hoy?"

"Oh, no, no… solo que… me quedé pensando que a veces las cosas no salen como las planea uno."

"Bueno, eso es lo divertido no?"

"Supongo… o quizás esa sea una señal del destino para que deje que las cosas pasen en lugar de forzarlas."

"Wow… Kurt Hummel amaneció filosófico el día de hoy. Y yo que tenía preparada una colección de anécdotas idiotas para el día de hoy" dijo riendo, "aunque… bueno, puedo ponerme serio… de hecho… que te parece si salimos un rato a caminar?"

Kurt enarcó una ceja, pero tomó su suéter, sonriendo cuando Blaine le ayudó a levantarse, la caballerosidad de Blaine siempre le hacia sonreír.

"Bueno, que era eso que querías decirme con tanta seriedad?"

"Ven" contestó Blaine, mientras lo guiaba en silencio a un parque cercano a la cafetería, para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol.

"Me… me prometí a mi mismo que no cantaría, aunque los chicos estuvieron emocionados ante la idea de hacer una presentación en el parque," dijo sonriendo, aunque se notaban los nervios que tenia. "Yo… bueno, quería… decirte algo" Kurt nunca había visto a Kurt tan nervioso… así que el también estaba poniéndose nervioso. "Va a ser la fiesta de graduación en Dalton, hacemos una fiesta, tu sabes, un salón, música, baile, vestidos ridículos y eso… ah, los vestidos son para las chicas, porque van chicas también, no es solo para nosotros… ok, ok, voy al grano," tomó aire como si lo estuvieran correteando. "Bueno, Wes me dijo que iba a invitar a Mercedes, y me preguntó que si yo te iba a invitar…"

Kurt abrió los ojos, bueno no era la manera en que quería ser invitado, pero la idea de la graduación parecía emocionante.

"Y le dije que no, que yo quería ir con mi novio"

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó al oír eso, inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, ¿Dónde se había perdido? Había pensado que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, quizás un poco lentas, pero pensaba que se iban encaminando a ser algo más que amigos….. Y ahora le decía que iba a ir con su novio? De donde sacaba un novio?

"Oh, bueno, espero que te diviertas…" respondió levantándose, o al menos lo intentó, porque Blaine lo jaló de la muñeca, haciéndolo que se sentara de nuevo.

"Ves! Te dije que era mejor que lo cantara!" dijo desesperado al ver la reacción de Kurt, viendo que había enredado todo. "Yo…yo le dije a Wes que no te iba a invitar, porque quería invitar a mi novio, espera, espera, déjame terminar" pidió sin soltarlo, porque Kurt se quería ir. "Porque quería pedirte que fueras mi novio antes de pedirte que fueras a la graduación conmigo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ok, creo que si es mejor que las cosas salgan como lo planeas!" dijo soltando el aire, viéndose derrotado. "Lo siento, yo quería …quería verme romántico como te gusta, pero.. No sé hacerlo sin una canción… y lo siento…"

Kurt al fin dejó que las lágrimas rodaran. Blaine lo abrazó, queriendo consolarlo, pero se desconcertó cuando sintió que Kurt estaba temblando de risa entre sus brazos

"Kurt?"

"Yo…yo…ok, yo… me encantaría ir contigo a la graduación…

"y?"

"Y me encantaría mas ser tu novio" respondió limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa que tenia.

Eso fue lo único que necesito Blaine para estrecharlo más, buscando sus labios…

Y Kurt podía jurar en ese momento, que nada, ningún sueño, ninguna fantasía, nada podría compararse con la sensación de esos labios cálidos sobre los propios, nada podría compararse con ser besado por primera vez…. Algo que podía ser su presente eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>

_Wow. Me siento rara terminando esta historia, realmente es raro por que se suponia que iban a ser solo 5 capítulos y se me extendió poquito mas de lo planeado._

_Pero muchas gracias por sus reviews para esta historia tan melosa, lo admito, soy culpable, entre mas arcoiris broten de las historias Klaine que escribo, mas rápido salen XD_

_Espero les halla gustado el final, yo me divertí muchisimo escribiendo esto, mil gracias por sus reviews y alertas, me alegran como no tienen idea (sobre todo cuando me llegan en medio de un dia de trabajo infernal XD), si gustan dejarme su opinion de la historia por aqui o en mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com o en twitter q soy samsoto86 (si, me la paso todo el dia conectada, soy adicta al internet)_

_Nos seguimos leyendo._**..**

**Besos**

**Sam**


End file.
